Exofilia
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Tras fingir su muerte durante cinco años, Zim decide que es tiempo de cobrar venganza hacia quienes una vez llamó "Tallest" y la pequeña hermana de su Némesis parece la indicada para ayudarlo en sus planes, ella era peligrosa e inteligente ¿Cómo una simple humana podía ser tan aterradora? ¿Y por qué él comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella?
1. Abducción

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**.-.**

**Parte 1. Abducción.**

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

No fue ni el mejor día ni la mejor semana, Gaz tuvo que admitir como cuestión de hecho al verse echada sobre una fría mesa de examen. Estaba realmente confundida al no tener un recuerdo claro de cómo llegó a ese lugar, por desgracia un sitio que vislumbró al menos un par de veces en todos esos años; lúgubres paredes matizadas de un gris metálico que se corroían con el paso del tiempo decorada con extraña indumentaria lejos de ser obsoletas, luces intermitentes y el sonido envolvente de un zumbido exponencial acapararon su atención.

Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma porque era algo imposible.

La chica mantuvo un estado de alerta, abriendo los ojos para examinar cualquier cosa y con el cuerpo preparado para lo que fuese a suceder. Escuchando, solo oyendo el pausado arrastre de su propia respiración y el golpeteo de unos pasos a la distancia.

—Los humanos tienen este molesto ciclo de descanso primitivo ¿cómo le llaman? ¿Dormir? —El comentario fue más bien un reproche, proveniente de una molesta voz familiar—. Solo las criaturas inferiores demuestran esta necesidad ante el cansancio, por suerte, mi raza no presenta este problema.

Y a pesar del inconfundible tono, ella desestimó la identidad del sujeto porque a saber, _él _estaba muerto.

—Pero fue interesante verte dormir pequeña Gaz.

El estomago de Gaz tocó fondo entonces.

— ¿Zim? —Ella volteó la cabeza, intensificando su estudio en la penumbra de esa habitación—. Tú… estás muerto. —declaró con incredulidad.

Hacía cinco años que lo dio por hecho, después de que él y Dib se involucraran en otra absurda batalla y en un suceso impresionante y desconocido, la base de Zim explotara con él adentro. Dib aseguró en aquel entonces que el alienígena había muerto, la prueba irrefutable fue el PAK chamuscado por las llamas que encontró en los escombros. De acuerdo a las investigaciones de su hermano y a su propia experiencia en otro desafortunado encuentro con él en el pasado, el PAK era prácticamente lo que hacía a Zim "Zim" y un soporte de vida.

Esto no tenía sentido.

—Tu estúpido hermano lo dio por hecho y ¿quién es Zim para desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa? —La espesa sombra que le envolvía sin dejar señal de su presencia se disipó cuando dio un paso hacia el halo de luz que se colaba desde el techo del laboratorio—. Con Dib fuera de mis asuntos al fin podría llevar a cabo mis planes de conquista.

Gaz reconoció por completo su presencia y no pudo evitar soltar un silencioso jadeo de sorpresa ante el nuevo aspecto de Zim. Cinco años parecían haber cambiado muchas cosas en él.

No obstante, algo no cuajaba en esa aseveración. En ese lapso de tiempo ni Dib ni ella tuvieron noticias de algún plan y en todo caso, nunca se llevó a cabo dicha invasión.

—O al menos eso fue lo que pensé —siguió él—. Sin importar cuánto me esforcé por presentar el mejor plan para tomar esta sucia bola de tierra para mis líderes, a ellos no parecía importarles más de lo que yo les importaba ¿y sabes por qué pequeña Gaz?

Cuanto más hablaba Zim, más advertía Gaz un ligero temblor en su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio decidiendo que quería escuchar el final de lo que sea que Zim estuviera por decir.

—Exilio —dijo él simplemente con un tono duro y amargo—. Confinado a vivir con los sucios seres humanos.

El estado de ánimo en Gaz no era perfecto pero sin duda esta situación y el insulto a su especie fueron suficientes para arruinar lo poco que quedaba de él y hacerlo horrible.

—Atrévete a decirme otra cosa Zim y te demostraré lo que el inferior ciclo de descanso puede lograr en un"sucio ser humano". —gruñó la chica ignorando su palpitante cabeza al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

Él se acercó a la mesa con una mirada indescifrable en su semblante, al parecer -_notó Gaz_\- las palabras de Zim no guardaban un ápice de humor o sarcasmo en su significado. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se encontraba en la estúpida base del idiota Némesis de su fastidioso hermano? El que se suponía estaba muerto.

Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormida en su habitación mientras hacía la tarea de la universidad, los exámenes finales se acercaban y los proyectos necesitaban ser entregados en la brevedad de lo posible.

Lo siguiente fue despertar en ese desolado y críptico lugar con Zim en la misma habitación como un espeluznante acechador. Gaz se prometió que cuando saliera de la base del alienígena iría por su hermano y le cortaría el corazón por pegar con ella al molesto invasor, porque nada de esto estaría sucediendo si Dib no estuviese tan obsesionado con ese infeliz Nazi espacial.

—Entonces hazlo pequeña Gaz. —Una descarada sonrisa sustituyó la seriedad en Zim. Los dientes en forma de cremallera relucieron en la tenue oscuridad de esa habitación.

El deseo irascible por borrar ese gesto jactancioso se apoderó de ella, pero la intención quedó en un simple intento cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban firmemente afianzadas a la mesa de metal.

— ¿Qué demonios Zim? —siseó Gaz estrechando la mirada en el chico espacial—. Si es otro estúpido plan que involucra a Dib te juro que voy a meter mi pie en un lugar de tu cuerpo donde no se supone que debe estar. —Echó una rápida mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Zim.

Algo realmente curioso fue que el alienígena de alguna manera poco ortodoxa logró aumentar un par de centímetros en esos cinco años, no fue mucho en realidad pero sí los suficientes para burlar la escasa inteligencia de las personas. Porque dudaba que Zim se mantuviera escondido dentro de su nueva base durante todo este tiempo. Sí, quizá él tenía razón en ese aspecto, los humanos eran criaturas que se regocijaban en su propia ignorancia.

El hecho de que concordaran en algo provocó un leve estremecimiento en ella.

Gaz intentó desesperadamente apretar los puños e incorporarse para no tener que verlo con tanta desventaja, él estaba cerniéndose sobre ella y eso no le gustó. Desde esa perspectiva parecía un monstruo.

Un atractivo y siniestro monstruo. A pesar de ser un extraterrestre, él no era nada feo.

_¿Qué? _

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento profano, negando con vehemencia la aseveración descabellada en afán de alejar la espeluznante idea de su mente. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el apestoso Dib. —declaró Zim con evidente convicción.

Gaz inquirió en que no era más que una mentira destinada a apaciguar su creciente ira, pero ella no se tragaría eso. Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor cuando ella lo sondeó en busca de la verdad. Zim inclinó la cabeza a un lado con demasiada facilidad sirviéndose de la inquietud que la corroía y atormentaba, de cierta manera encontró esta peculiaridad en la hembra demasiado interesante para ser pasada por alto.

— ¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo entonces? Por tu bien será mejor que me dejes ir.

—Quiero venganza. —Zim la vio tensarse un poco, si fue ira o temor -_cosa que realmente dudó en cuanto a la segunda_\- no supo identificarlo bien—. Contra mis líderes. —aclaró de inmediato.

El conocimiento no tranquilizó a Gaz, de hecho la confundió aun más al no saber en dónde encajaba ella en todo esto.

—Te lo repito Zim ¿esto qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Ella rastreó cada uno de sus movimientos, con perspicacia se convenció de que esto no era más que una actuación, seguramente.

—Quiero tu ayuda. —Fue una demanda más que una petición.

Zim se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para aparentar ser fiero y con convicción, pero a pesar de cómo se suponía que se veía, ella no reaccionó como esperó. El rostro de Gaz estaba imperturbable casi aburrido y él supo que ni siquiera estaba tomando su demanda enserio ¿cómo se atrevía?

—Esto no está pasando. —No, por supuesto que no. Ella no iba a involucrarse en sus tonterías, era Dib quien le seguía la corriente no ella.

—Si no lo haces, si no accedes, entonces destruiré esta apestosa bola de tierra junto contigo. —intentó de nuevo.

—Y junto contigo también, idiota —replicó la chica.

Zim tenía poco sentido común, no le sorprendió a Gaz que debido a ese defecto en su personalidad las cosas nunca le salieran bien.

—Criatura ingenua. Zim observará la destrucción de este lamentable planeta desde el espacio, muy lejos.

El alienígena esperó la resolución a su propuesta, estando seguro de que ella aceptaría sin más ante tal amenaza. Con el paso del tiempo, Zim notó que a pesar de la apariencia cruel de la hembra terrestre había en ella al menos un atisbo de interés por el inferior planeta.

— ¿Y a donde irías entonces? Porque según tus palabras, la Tierra es tu lugar de confinamiento. Si la destruyes no tienes nada, ni siquiera puedes regresar a tu planeta —De repente quería reír con el pensamiento de que ella pudiese dominarlo a él—. Y realmente dudo que puedas destruirla, no pudiste en todos estos años ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograrás al fin?

Tal honestidad.

Cuando esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Zim el pensamiento de lo certeras que eran le golpeó y perdió la diversión. Ella era la única que a pesar de saber sobre su verdadera apariencia e intenciones nunca trató de detenerlo, la única que no se tomó la molestia de fastidiarlo en sus días de Skool cuando todos los demás lo hicieron sin consideración por ser unos cretinos.

—Esta vez lo haré y funcionará, así que decide tu destino, humano. —Carraspeó ocultando la vergüenza en su tono. Un invasor… no, alguien de la raza Irken no dejaría entrever su debilidad ante una especie inferior.

—Solo si me respondes una cosa Zim, una sola cosa —La idea de infringir sufrimiento a otros siempre fue tentadora para Gaz. Cometió un par de atrocidades en el pasado producto de su aversión por quienes consideró que lo merecían, pero esto era ajeno a ella y a sus fines—. ¿Por qué yo? —La pregunta emergió con brusquedad.

Zim se puso rígido y se alejó de ella dándole la espalda. Gaz notó que él aun conservaba su PAK ¿entonces de dónde salió el que Dib encontró?

Muy lentamente, Zim la miró. Las antenas se aplastaron en su cabeza antes de hablar:

—Para ser un humano y la hermana de mi enemigo, posees una inteligencia superior a los de tu clase aunque claro, no supera a la de Zim —dijo el alienígena con aprehensión—. Sólo para que lo sepas. Ahora dame tu respuesta.

Verdad o mentira, ella no lo sabía. Gaz lo miró con extrañeza durante un momento, eso no merecía una respuesta por la razón tan absurda que le estaba dando, ni siquiera era una verdadera razón.

Sin embargo…

—Acepto. —Y con esas simples palabras se condenó.

La magnitud de lo que había hecho ahora gritó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? Para ser honesta, ella tampoco lo sabía. Pero hubo algo en Zim que la hizo tomar esa decisión ¿sería lo patético que se veía cuando le contaba lo que sus líderes le hicieron? O ¿lo desesperado que estaba al recurrir a caer tan bajo para pedirle ayuda a un humano? lo que fuese, la promesa de dolor y sufrimiento estaba implícita en la tarea.

—Pero —La voz con renovada emoción hizo eco en el aire cuando Zim habló—. No le puedes contar a nadie sobre esto, pequeña Gaz… ni siquiera a tu hermano cabezón.

_Como si_. Pensó ella.

Contarle a Dib sobre Zim sólo avivaría el infierno del pasado y la extenuante paranoia en el chico, no, no era una opción para ella ni para su padre. Su hermano parecía incluso más funcional al prescindir de la presencia del extraterrestre, dedicando su tiempo a los estudios y a su carrera que de cierta manera también se enfocó en lo paranormal pero en menor medida.

—Hacerle saber que estás vivo sólo traería de vuelta al viejo Dib, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. —Ella frunció el ceño y se enfrentó a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo ver bailar ligeramente las motas brillantes en los ojos sin pupilas de Zim. Extraño, estaba emulando a las pupilas dilatadas, pensó. Esto solía ocurrir cuando los humanos estaban felices o enfadados y él no era humano después de todo.

—Ahora suéltame. —exigió Gaz con expresión gélida.

La incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a ocurrir de ahora en más se cernió sobre ella.

¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A: **_

_**Bien no sé qué estoy haciendo, simplemente esta historia se está formando en mi cabeza y no puedo detenerla. Actualmente estoy trabajando en dos proyectos más pero esto salió primero XD **_

_**Fue realmente muy raro… el título fue lo primero que surgió y que me llevó a escribir esto y como podrán adivinar la clasificación "M" está ahí por una razón 7u7. Para ser honesta esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo para una pareja como el ZaGr, he escrito Lemmon antes pero nada como esto por las implicaciones que conlleva XD **_

_**Bueno, veré cómo me las arreglo con eso… **_

_**No será nada largo en cuanto a capítulos ni complejo en cuanto a trama, es sólo para sacar esta cosa de mi cabeza n.n así que disculpen por los saltos de tiempo que podría tener el fic más adelante, tampoco quiero entrar en ciertos detalles que lo hagan más complejo de lo que se supone que debe ser. **_

_**Bien creo que eso es todo 7u7 ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Aliados

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Parte 2. Aliados.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

—Te dije que no vinieras por mí. —Gaz se volvió sobre sus talones y caminó hacia adelante, pasando al sujeto que todavía se negaba a moverse de su lugar, quien en su defecto, estaba obstruyéndole el paso.

La chica quería desaparecer de la vista de los molestos compañeros de universidad quienes la observaban a ella y a él con tal descaro, ocasionando que su nivel de molestia aumentara a niveles insospechados. Gaz no escatimó en disimular la mirada de molestia que les lanzó a esos cerdos entrometidos.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que vinieras a la base, Lard Nar se comunicará hoy para verificar el avance del proyecto.

Gaz se detuvo ante lo último y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zim. Las pupilas de la humana estaban una vez más dilatadas -notó él-; negro cubriendo gran parte del marrón que se lograba apreciar cuando ella raramente abría los ojos.

Un mal augurio en todo caso. Advirtió Zim.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él para causar tal enfado en esa criatura? Gaz estaba enojada la mayor parte del tiempo pero ahora parecía más irritada de lo normal. Decir que Zim le profesaba un ligero temor sería mentir, porque ella despertaba el instinto de autopreservación en el Irken, sin embargo los motivos que le hacían ir en su búsqueda a ese sucio lugar de "aprendizaje" inferior se limitaban a asuntos meramente profesionales ligados a su acuerdo.

—Puedes hacerlo tú —gruñó ella lanzando otra mirada de molestia que se patentaba con mortal irritación. Lo último que Gaz esperaba tras terminar ese día de mierda en la universidad era toparse con ese idiota.

El rostro de Zim le figuró un blanco perfecto para insertar un millón de filosos dardos en ese momento.

Zim frunció los labios en desaprobación, considerando que obviamente la chica no entendía las implicaciones del acuerdo y la futura transacción que estaban por hacer. ¿Acaso ella olvidó que se comprometió a ayudarlo en su plan de venganza hacia sus líderes? Y peor aún ¿que fue la misma Gaz quien ideó el plan perfecto para implementar la ejecución?

Su negativa a acompañarlo fue ridícula e incluso un acto de subordinación directa, algo que el extraterrestre no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Muy a su pesar admitió que esta criatura compartía ese ligero rasgo en común con su unidad sanguínea, tanto Gaz como Dib parecían siempre interponerse en sus planes de una u otra forma aunque la diferencia radicaba en que el molesto humano de enorme cabeza lo hacía deliberadamente con el absurdo fin de salvar a su lamentable raza, mientras Gaz apelaba más a sus propios intereses egoístas.

—Vendrás conmigo. Zim te lo demanda en este instante —Se apresuró a decir el alienígena—. A no ser que… que… ehhhhh… —Sin tener una noción clara para terminar su amenaza, Zim se rascó la cabeza revolviendo los cortos mechones de su nuevo y mejorado disfraz.

Zim cambió la peluca y los contactos por un holograma tangible parecido al que Tak utilizó alguna vez cuando recién llegó al planeta para cobrar su absurda -_según Zim_\- venganza. Gaz robó los archivos encriptados de la nave a su hermano, archivos donde Tak detallaba los planos y códigos de programación para el brazalete que se encargaba de cambiar su apariencia, con un par de modificaciones de Zim y el boceto para un nuevo disfraz que Gaz diseñó, el resultado final fue un tonto alienígena disfrazado con una apariencia más normal.

Un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años de edad con el cabello oscuro y una ligera ondulación en la parte delantera del mismo sin llegar a convertirse en ese absurdo copete de antaño, los contactos violetas fueron reemplazados por unos ojos bermellones intrigantes que resaltaban a la perfección en esa piel pálida. Reacio al principio, Zim también abandonó su uniforme de invasor en público para pasar desapercibido, reemplazándolo por sudaderas y camisetas o chaquetas de diferente material, proporcionado obviamente por la tecnología que usaba y complementaba su atuendo: un reloj. El PAK, tomó la apariencia de una mochila que Zim llevaba siempre consigo a todas partes.

—Cállate —espetó ella acercándose peligrosamente a él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo lo suficiente para poder susurrarle—. Y por si se te olvida, imbécil, tú no eres Zim eres Zek ahora. —Le corrigió ella.

_Oh. Por supuesto. _

Habían ocasiones en las que Zim olvidaba ese ínfimo detalle: que fuera de la seguridad de su base, para esos sucios humanos él sería conocido como "Zek", la nueva identidad que se forzó a crear tras la noción del conocimiento público en esa pútrida ciudad sobre el accidente lamentable ocurrido hacía cinco años donde un chico extraño llamado "Zim" murió en una explosión. Detalles más, detalles menos.

— ¡Tonterías! Zim no olvida nada. —Él elevó su barbilla tratando de rescatar su orgullo ante el ligero desliz.

Gaz lo soltó y Zim se alisó la camisa enviándole ocasionalmente una mala mirada a la chica por arrugar su prenda de vestir. La humana era propensa a ese tipo de arrebatos y él lo sabía o al menos lo aprendió de la manera difícil en todos esos meses que pasó junto a ella. Seis meses de esa alianza y burlando a Dib de su presencia.

El autoproclamado investigador paranormal era incluso más tonto de lo que parecía.

—Como sea —desestimó Gaz dispuesta a retomar su camino sin esperar a que Zim la siguiera—. Tendrás que hacerte cargo del Resisty tú solo, por si también se te olvidaba tengo proyectos que entregar y una vida propia.

Por hábito, Zim retrocedió un paso de ella pero la molestia ante su actitud altanera no mermó.

—Ten en cuenta pequeña Gaz que esta alianza se terminará mucho más rápido con tu cooperación, negarse sólo aumenta el tiempo efectivo de ayuda en la misión. —Él se quedó quieto, con la mirada barriendo el rostro de la humana como si buscara una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

¿Qué le hacía pensar a ella que podría deslindarse de ese acuerdo con tan sólo una negativa y esa absurda excusa barata de "una vida propia"? como si dichas obligaciones fueran relevantes para la evolución de su gente, la especie humana era en gran medida una raza mediocre que apenas entraba y conocía su era tecnológica y genética, en esencia no tenían mucho que brindar al banco de conocimiento universal.

Gaz odió admitir que las palabras de Zim eran tan ciertas como molestas, ansiaba el día en el que toda esa absurda situación terminara y se maldijo por aceptar tal acuerdo de buenas a primeras en aquella ocasión cuando su cerebro y curiosidad cedieron para ayudar a ese tonto alienígena.

¿Por qué aceptó? ¿Por aburrimiento? ¿Por la necesidad de ver a Zim intentar con toda su voluntad vengarse de sus líderes y verlo caer miserablemente en el intento? Lo que fuese, ahora sabía que una vez que ella aceptara, él no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente hasta que lograra ese absurdo y ambicioso fin.

Sin embargo…

La chica se volvió para enfrentar a Zim.

—Te dije que no, Zim —Gaz casi siseó el nombre del ex invasor—. De una u otra manera el maldito tiempo que paso en esa base parece una eternidad y me niego por este día a estar en tu presencia o la de ese estúpido robot tuyo, así que me iré a casa a terminar los deberes mientras Skoodge y tú se encargan de los Resisty ¿quedó claro?

¿Con qué otro propósito se mudó el regordete Irken a la casa de Zim si no era para ayudarlo en su absurda venganza? Gaz no sabía los detalles tras el repentino arribo del otro invasor y tampoco se molestó en indagar al respecto después de todo ese tiempo, aunque fue seguro que Skoodge era reticente a su presencia rayando en lo tímido y precavido en algunas ocasiones… bueno, ¿a quién le importaba de todos modos?

_Por supuesto que no_. Gritó la mente de Zim, pero en el exterior se negó a emitir cualquier sonido que denotara su molestia; sin embargo ésta pasó a un segundo plano cuando el temor tomó partido y se apoderó de su ser. Gaz estaba a punto de saltar sobre él para asesinarlo con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, al menos esa fue la impresión del Irken cuando vio esa mirada espeluznante en su semblante que la hacía lucir amenazadora.

Expresión que Zim notó en infinidad de ocasiones antes de que ella infringiera dolor a cualquier criatura tonta que se atreviera a molestarla y en la mayor parte del tiempo hacia Dib.

—Los Resisty quieren ver el prototipo terminado y una sesión de prueba. —atajó Zim de nuevo con intención de hacerla rectificar de su decisión, Lard Nar aún desconfiaba de él y sus intenciones así que se volvió una especie de protocolo que la humana se encargara de las transacciones e informes al ser ella la del plan de acción.

Gaz ni siquiera se detuvo a sopesar dichas palabras.

—La respuesta sigue siendo un No.

La humana le dio la espalda a Zim, esta vez pisando fuerte en la acera de la calle mientras se alejaba sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Él odió no tener control sobre ella como lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera de sus Minions, exceptuando a Gir y Mini-Moose por supuesto.

Por el momento dejaría que se marchara y regresaría a la base antes de que Lard Nar se comunicara, por tedioso que fuese tendría que retrasar la demostración y posponer la entrega del prototipo en el que estaban trabajando.

—Tontos humanos. —refunfuñó Zim mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos cuando retornaba por el camino a casa.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Si bien Gaz declinaba tiempo de "calidad" ayudando a Zim con el prototipo de ese absurdo artefacto, hubo ocasiones en las que no tuvo esa opción. En días como éstos ella sólo anhelaba ir a esa estúpida base y arrancarle las antenas al chico espacial, de hecho esto último parecía plausible en las próximas horas.

Por otro lado, las salidas de casa se volvían tediosas cuando Dib decidía pasar por ahí y asumir su papel como hermano mayor preocupado. Algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre los últimos dos meses.

Gaz no tenía que mirar a Dib para saber que él era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos en esa habitación, ella podría estar hurgando dentro del enorme refrigerador en busca de un pequeño refrigerio pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la sensación de su firme atención.

Ella no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Sabes que puedo sentir tu espeluznante mirada desde aquí verdad? —gruñó ella volviéndose en dirección a su hermano para enviarle una mala mirada.

Dib se tensó de inmediato al ser descubierto. Sí, lo cierto es que muy a pesar de él, estaba estudiándola con una extraña curiosidad. Últimamente su pequeña hermana estaba actuando de manera extraña y el instinto sobreprotector en él se estaba activando, su padre se encontraba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en los laboratorios Membrana por lo que fue su deber cuidar de ella y velar por su bienestar en la medida de lo posible; o al menos esa fue la premisa en años anteriores.

El tiempo que el antiguo investigador paranormal pasaba en casa rivalizaba con los asuntos que lo mantenían fuera de la misma, pues últimamente el ámbito laboral consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Desde la muerte de su némesis las cosas mejoraron un poco, Dib decidió dejar de lado la paranoia y obsesión con Zim y enfocar su atención en otras cosas.

Aunque el ámbito paranormal fue una constante en su vida. ¿Quitar el dedo del renglón paranormal? ¡Jamás!

Dib casi lamentó no estar ahí para ella como de antaño.

—No —soltó casi de inmediato en medio del aturdimiento que la mirada de Gaz provocaba en él—, quiero decir, no yo no estaba mirándote. —rectificó mintiendo con la intención de apaciguar la molestia en su hermana, después de todo, Dib era fiel a su instinto de autopreservación cuando se trataba de ella en este tipo de situaciones.

Para el inmenso alivio de Dib, Gaz dejó pasar el comentario sin un doloroso castigo de por medio a pesar de no creer ninguna de sus palabras. Condenaría a su molesto hermano más tarde ese día cuando regresara a casa o al menos lo haría si lo encontrara ahí para entonces.

El estrepito que resonó al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador se encargó de reflejar la leve molestia por el insistente escrutinio hacia ella, y en todo caso fue un ultimátum con una advertencia clara hacia Dib: _deja de molestar_. Gaz abrió la gaseosa que encontró y de un solo sorbo se la bebió toda, con el tiempo su hermano aprendió a no beberse las gaseosas de Poop gracias a un par de sesiones de conductismo doloroso por parte de ella.

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo? —añadió Dib al verla usando un abrigo, dejando en claro que estaba a punto de irse a algún lugar -_de nuevo_\- como lo hacía cada día desde que él comenzó a pasar de vez en cuando por la casa.

¿A dónde iba? Eso aún era un misterio para él y después de recibir un par de golpes cuando en una de esas ocasiones decidió seguirla para indagar a dónde se dirigía, dejó morir el interés en tanto consiguiera la manera más efectiva de saber qué hacía cada tarde, sin morir en el intento.

—Sí ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtendría de ella y si Dib era más inteligente entonces no cuestionaría más allá. Gaz le dio una mala mirada con el ceño fruncido tan feroz para tratar de intimidarlo en el supuesto de que fuese tan tonto para seguir esa conversación. Afortunadamente eso pareció dar resultados y la confirmación de sus acciones fue un Dib encogiéndose de hombros con el semblante pálido.

Decir que _Sí_ no cambiaría nada en sus intenciones de salir. El chico sabía que su hermana pequeña no era una rebelde problemática, Gaz se regía en mayor medida por sus propias necesidades e independencia; necesidades que por lo general implicaban pizza, juegos y verlo sufrir un poco (bastante) aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Intuyó entonces que esa necesidad de salir se trataba de alguno de los dos primeros puntos en esa lista y quizá la tercera se cumpliría cuando ella regresara a casa antes del anochecer como ya parecía ser costumbre.

Otra de sus posibilidades se ligaba a los estudios de Gaz y alguna pasantía para acreditar, lo que fuese, Dib confiaba en ella lo suficiente para no preocuparse por otro tipo de conductas. Y con Zim muerto desde hacía tiempo, la preocupación por algún secuestro o daño hacia ella al ser su familiar directo y querido en su vida, desapareció.

Él se distrajo en sus pensamientos y Gaz hizo una mueca al reconocer su expresión, la sospecha ondeaba por sus facciones de nuevo pero afortunadamente su hermano era incapaz de hurgar dentro de su mente.

—Sólo… ten cuidado Gaz —dijo Dib arrastrando las palabras tras salir de sus pensamientos—. Vendré tarde a casa el día de hoy, papá quiere que le ayude con ese nuevo proyecto en el que está trabajando. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer ¡esto podría ser grande! Esta fuente de poder recreada con partículas chocando a grandes velocidades una con otras dentro de ese acelerador que papá creó… es… es… no tengo palabras…

Los ojos de Dib se perdieron en algún punto inexistente de la cocina y las palabras salieron de su boca tan lentamente como si saboreara la trascendencia de los hechos narrados.

Gaz perdió cualquier interés sobre la diatriba de Dib en cuanto el tema del nuevo proyecto salió a flote, recordándole que últimamente ninguno de los dos estaba en casa el tiempo suficiente. No era una novedad tratándose de su padre, pero Dib parecía más ocupado de lo normal entre la universidad y el trabajo que realizaba en el laboratorio con el profesor.

La chica se enfureció.

—Diviértete con papá entonces —Ella le interrumpió con el tono gélido—. Me voy.

Gaz se marchó dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y perdido debido a su repentina actitud sin saber qué hacer o decir.

**.-.-.-.**

Gaz asestó una patada a su contrincante, el golpe se estrelló a la altura de lo que podría ser la ubicación de un esternón y una leve e incómoda exhalación brotó con dicha acción junto a otro sonido que ella identificó como un gruñido. Oh sí, él estaba molesto, dándole así la oportunidad perfecta para ganar ese último asalto.

— ¿Crees que eso podría dañarme? —habló el sujeto quien en un vano intento por salvaguardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se sacudió la ropa como si tuviese en ésta alguna partícula de polvo o cualquier otra suciedad.

La simple acción era un demerito a la fuerza del impacto de la patada de Gaz. _Cuánta presunción_, pensó ella con desdén sin llegar a creer que aquel golpe no le habría ocasionado al menos la leve sensación de dolor y malestar al sujeto.

—Pensé que esa estúpida mirada de perplejidad en tu rostro era la confirmación, Zim —Ella devolvió igualando la arrogancia de su contrincante—. ¿Cuál es el afán de seguir con esta humillación cada día? ¿Eres masoquista acaso? —Lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con una emoción burbujeante de ira y fastidio ante sus palabras pero también otra emoción que ella no supo cómo identificar.

Orbes carmesí sin pupilas le devolvieron la mirada intentando descifrar el siguiente ataque o movimiento de la chica. A saber, ella era una criatura impredecible y Zim descubrió esto durante cada enfrentamiento que tuvieron en todos esos meses.

Algo que ambos llamaron "entrenamiento", con el fin de quitarse el estrés por todo el trabajo que realizaban.

Quizá Zim nunca superó aquel primer encuentro con Gaz, cuando ella le envió un desafío tácito para enfrentarla en un pequeño combate; recordó con amargura el fatídico día en el que una criatura inferior se atrevió a superar su glorioso entrenamiento como invasor.

¡Él era el mejor de su clase! No entendía cómo ella podía hacerle frente de semejante manera.

—Esta triste excusa de lo que tú llamas pelea no es nada Gaz, mi entrenamiento superior me da la ventaja —Le retó Zim con renovada confianza y arrogancia tan propia en él—. He sido indulgente contigo todo este tiempo.

La chica le miró con incredulidad con la noción de que a Zim le fascinaba fanfarronear sobre las habilidades que claramente no poseía, de hecho, esa era la mayor virtud que tenía si es que se le podría llamar a eso como tal. En realidad la palabra "defecto" encajaba a la perfección para referirse a ese Don impío en él.

—Cierra la boca entonces y demuéstralo. —Prácticamente escupió Gaz asumiendo de nuevo una posición defensiva. Escudriñando a Zim, notó que la tensión corporal ya no estaba y que de una manera casi inexplicable fue sustituida por una arrogante serenidad.

Sin titubear y con un objetivo en mente, Zim dio un paso hacia adelante con las manos escondidas en la parte trasera de su cuerpo y ligeramente descansando donde su espalda terminaba. Sus antenas se aplastaron en su cabeza y una vasta sonrisa ocupó su semblante dejando ligeramente a la vista esos extraños y peculiares dientes con forma de cremallera.

—Oh, lo haré pequeña Gaz. No tengas la menor duda de que lo haré.

En apenas una fracción de segundo un par de apéndices se desplegaron del artefacto en su espalda que ella ya conocía con el nombre de "PAK", el sonido tan característico del metal al chocar inundó sus sentidos agudizando su vista para poder captar la dirección de las inminentes estocadas que se avecinaban. Eran inusitadas las ocasiones en las que Zim accedía a utilizar las extensiones robotizadas de su cuerpo para pelear contra ella y siempre era como un último recurso que gritaba su desesperación por ganar.

Una de las afiladas piernas de metal emboscó a Gaz con la velocidad suficiente para ser casi imperceptible al ojo, sin embargo la gracia con la que se movía en cada evite la hizo permanecer en un rango seguro. Sí, Zim estaba jugando sucio en esta ocasión y ella lo sabía.

Apartándose del camino, la chica rodó un par de metros para después ponerse de pie casi de inmediato evitando brindarle cualquier oportunidad a su contrincante; en algún momento escuchó la molesta risa de él y eso sólo avivó el enojo en Gaz lo suficiente para ponerle fin a esa absurda pelea donde evidentemente ella sería la ganadora.

— ¿Te diviertes? —inquirió ella enviándole una mala mirada a Zim.

El Irken se detuvo sólo para responderle con esa sonrisa arrogante tan típica en él al tiempo que retraía las piernas de metal para poder alzarse sobre sí mismo y parecer imponente. Oh, Gaz juró que borraría esa molesta expresión jactanciosa de su semblante a como diera lugar.

La mano de Gaz bajó hasta una de sus botas donde se apresuró a hurgar. Anticipando el siguiente movimiento de Zim, ella aguardó paciente a que la emboscara de nuevo y como si fuese capaz de leer su mente, él así lo hizo.

Los pies de Zim ni siquiera estaban tocando el suelo mientras avanzaba a la velocidad de un parpadeo, el filoso objeto apuntó hacia el abdomen de la chica pero ésta saltó hacia atrás ocasionando que la punta del metal solo rasgara la camisa que ella estaba usando. De nuevo sin perder el tiempo Zim se lanzó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiese atacar y rozar el costado de Gaz o incluso una de sus mejillas, la luz cegadora de una fuente desconocida lo obligó a retroceder y lo envió en un violento estallido hacia una de las paredes cercanas de esa habitación.

Gaz había jugado su última carta tal como Zim lo hizo momentos atrás al usar la ventaja de sus mejoras tecnológicas, bueno ahora estaban a mano.

Aún con el brazo extendido y sintiendo que la llamarada de dolor en la palma de su mano menguaba en intensidad, se dio cuenta de que la pared desapareció por completo cuando los escombros y la leve estela de polvo se disiparon. La sensación de calor latente se esparció por el resto del cuerpo de Gaz ocasionando que un ligero temblor se apoderara de sí, pero trató de ignorar la incomodidad antes de hablar:

—Gané Zim. —restregó Gaz en un tono genuinamente desapasionado que haría pensar a cualquiera que en verdad no le importaba.

Sin embargo en el fondo ella estaba regocijándose por su inminente victoria.

— ¡Mentiraaaaaaaaaaa! —Zim gritó sepultado aún en los escombros—. He sido víctima de la más sucia traición, un juego sucio en combate ¡no puedes ganar! ¡Tramposa!

Por supuesto, esta era la parte donde el idiota que aun no se dignaba a levantarse del suelo gritaba o pataleaba por una victoria consumada en su retorcida mente producto de sus fantasías.

—Es decepcionante ver que no murió. —Una tercera voz inundó la habitación.

Gaz reconoció el tono de la computadora y confirmó su identidad cuando vio entrar a Gir junto a Skoodge, quien de los tres, fue el único que se dignó a auxiliar a Zim para que saliera de la pila de escombros. De alguna manera, el regordete soldado sentía un ápice de simpatía por su escandaloso compañero quien nunca demostró reciprocidad en la camaradería.

— ¡Maestrooooooooo! —Gritó Gir arrodillándose en el suelo con demasiado dramatismo—. ¡Gazzy mató a mi maestro! ¿Por queeeeeeeé? —Lloró el pequeño robot mientras enormes lágrimas salían de sus ojos cian.

—Como si pudiera. —respondió Gaz al comentario no sarcástico de la AI y al lloriqueo de Gir. El idiota verde era demasiado estúpido y necio para morir.

Probablemente.

La resistencia del cuerpo Irken era diametralmente proporcional a la actitud nefasta de superioridad y orgullo de su raza. Tak y Zim eran la personificación misma de dicha molesta personalidad, siendo Zim el más tolerable según los estándares de Gaz.

Ignorando los gruñidos del alienígena que trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie, ella levantó el artefacto en su mano y habló:

—Computadora, guarda el video de la parte final del entrenamiento y envíaselo a Lard Nar —ordenó sin un ápice de duda en su tono, sabiendo que el comando sería acatado por la computadora—. Los Resisty pedían la prueba del prototipo y ahí lo tienen. —Indicó el aparato y luego a Zim, quien ya estaba de pie rechazando la ayuda de Skoodge para mantenerse en pie.

—Entendido —contestó la IA quien parecía nada reacio a acatar la orden de esa humana—. Y adjuntaré el momento del disparo en los archivos de fracasos del Maestro, hasta ahora éste ha sido el mejor y más doloroso encuentro que ha tenido.

— ¡Te ordeno que borres ese archivo computadora! Tu Maestro perdió a base de trampas de este humano.

Por imposible que pareciera, Zim se había puesto de pie apoyado sobre sus dos piernas ahora maltrechas debido al impacto contra la dura pared del cuarto subterráneo.

— ¡El Maestro está vivo! ¡Wiiiiiiii! —gritó Gir saltando de un lado a otro—. Te prepararé unos Waffles. —Y con esto, salió disparado de la habitación hacia la parte superior de la base.

Skoodge se fue tras el robot al notar la leve tensión entre su compañero invasor y la criatura Terrestre. De vez en cuando surgían roces entre ellos que evadía presenciar porque le resultaban bastante incómodos.

Zim se acercó a ella y le arrebató el objeto de las manos percatándose que en efecto se trataba del prototipo del arma que estaban diseñando para la flota de los Resisty, estaba terminado y funcional. ¿Cuándo lo tomó y cuándo lo terminó? Se preguntó el Irken.

—Estuvo listo desde anoche —respondió Gaz en tono indiferente ganándose una mirada incrédula de él—. Me lo llevé a casa para calibrarlo en el laboratorio de papá.

Uno de los ojos de Zim se crispó y sus antenas se aplastaron en su cabeza.

— ¿Llevaste tecnología superior extraterrestre a tu casa, donde tu sucio hermano pudo haberla visto? —cuestionó con brusquedad Zim, aunque esto no logró sobresaltar a Gaz.

Ella lo miró irritada por su repentino reproche.

—Dib no se encuentra en la casa, él y papá están en los laboratorios trabajando todo el tiempo —Gaz estaba perdiendo la paciencia al recordar lo solitario que se sentía su hogar—. No te preocupes con el asunto de Dib… él ni siquiera tiene el suficiente tiempo para preocuparse por lo que estoy haciendo. —dijo ella sin pensar.

Algo parpadeó en la mirada de la humana y no pasó desapercibida por Zim, pero en todo caso decidió ignorarlo al dar por sentado que se trataba de enojo; irónicamente ese enojo no parecía dirigido hacia él sino hacia el Mono terrestre de Dib. Oh, una pequeña sensación de placer explotó en el fuero interno de él al notar que en efecto Gaz enfocaba su rabia hacia su hermano, eso fue interesante para el Irken.

Gaz parecía lamentar estar emparentada con el humano y no la culpaba por ello, de hecho casi la compadeció; pero hubo momentos en los que a pesar de su desagrado parecía guardar cierto aprecio hacia su progenie. Leve pero ahí estaba.

Zim nunca podría llegar a comprender la inferioridad lamentable de las emociones humanas y mucho menos la debilidad de la familiaridad que engendraban esos seres.

Quizá.

Pero por el momento el espectáculo le resultó aceptable y hasta entretenido.

—Sólo no quiero que el apestoso Dib se interponga en nuestros planes.

"_Tus planes"_ rectificó Gaz en su mente.

—Como sea —Ella arrojó el arma a las manos de Zim como si de repente el objeto perdiera importancia y se tratara de cualquier otra cosa—. Ya es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

Gaz subió a la parte superior con toda la intención de regresar a casa, no mentía cuando dijo que ya era tarde y para el caso no era sólo otra excusa para marcharse porque en realidad necesitaba dormir después de patearle el trasero a Zim.

Un pitido llamó la atención de Zim seguido de la voz de su Computadora que le informaba sobre un mensaje de Lard Nar, momentos después una pantalla se desplegó del techo entablando comunicación con la nave de los Resisty; lo siguiente que el ex invasor observó fue a todos los miembros de la resistencia riéndose de él mientras observaban una y otra vez la misma escena: Zim volando al otro extremo de la habitación rompiendo la pared con una expresión cómica de dolor en su rostro.

Eso fue todo… las risas perduraron durante unos largos diez minutos en tanto Lard Nar intentaba decir algo sobre la prueba, sin embargo falló en el intento cada vez que una enorme carcajada lo obligó a tirarse al suelo y retorcerse de humor.

Zim tan orgulloso como era, cortó la comunicación cuando arrojó el arma a la enorme pantalla. Un puchero se patentó en su boca y prometió cobrar una ligera venganza hacia Gaz, quien en todo caso era la causante de semejante humillación.

Sí… esto no sería olvidado tan fácilmente por Zim.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/A:**_

_**¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? Sí, bueno ocurrieron un montón de cosas y la inspiración se fue por la ventana… afortunadamente hoy regresó de la nada y me ayudó a terminar el capítulo. **_

_**Algo extenso al parecer y un poco "Meh", todavía sin señales de ZaGr y algo tedioso XD **_

_**Honestamente quería ir de lleno con el motivo de la clasificación pero siento que era muy apresurado, además aunque no voy a profundizar mucho en el asunto de la venganza de Zim hacia los altos quería tocar un poco el asunto y dar la noción de lo que planean Zim y Gaz. Quizá aún es aun confuso pero ya dejaré en claro de lo que va en los siguientes capítulos. **_

_**Este capítulo también fue una excusa para introducir a Dib, por supuesto no pienso involucrarlo más de lo debido en el fic así que sus apariciones (si es que vuelve a salir) serán fugaces. No quiero demasiado drama en esto… esto fue más como una especie de retroalimentación de lo que fue de él durante ese tiempo. **_

_**¿Skoodge en el fic? ¿Qué les digo? Me cae bien así como los Resisty y en lo personal sólo quería una excusa para que apareciera, aunque en este capítulo no hizo o dijo algo realmente relevante, en los siguientes tomará un poco de partido. Admito que éste fic no es el único en el que introduzco a Skoodge ya que también aparecerá en un One-Shot que estoy preparando XD **_

_**¿Zim mejoró su disfraz? Si bueno ¿por qué no? **_

_**Y por último…. Gracias por los Reviews, de verdad son apreciados! **_

_**Favio270304: **__Gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado hasta el final _

_**Getsugatenshou: **__Muchas Gracias!_

_**DamyDark: **__No te culpo 7u7 hay historias interesantes de IZ, algunas concluidas y otras desafortunadamente en hiatus ¡Pues bienvenida! Y gracias! Ya sé a qué te refieres con lo de Dib, los dos escenarios que vienen con su presencia a veces como dices es muy predecible y repetitivo… no puedo garantizar nada, por lo general cuando escribo sobre shipps suelo enfocarme de lleno en los personajes que la conforman, y en ocasiones darle un guiño a los otros personajes. En el caso del ZaGr, hasta ahora no he involucrado a Dib en la dinámica como tal, suelo mencionarlo pero no a profundidad o enfocarme en su papel como un antagonista villano que se interponga en la shipp… no voy a mentir, me gusta la idea por la sensación de que el ZaGr podría hasta cierto punto un romance prohibido o por el conflicto de intereses… pero también me gusta el otro escenario en el que Dib es un aliado. Pero en esta historia no planeo involucrarlo en gran medida o darle un papel importante XD Saludos y hasta la próxima! _

_**Guest: **__Aquí está la continuación! Lamento la demora uwu_

_**Yuki: **__Nah… descuida XD ya sabes que también me demoro demasiado en cualquier cosa… gracias! 7u7 pues Gaz apenas irá por ese camino… falta un poco más para eso *guiño, guiño* _

_**SRTD119: **__Es algo sencillo en realidad, quizá decepcione al final por no ser lo que aparentaba pero sólo quería sacar esa idea de mi cabeza. Tampoco será tan largo, en número de capítulos al menos no… pero en extensión de los mismos, bueno ya veré XD … wow! No lo había pensado! ¿Una precuela? Mmm podría ser 7u7 _

_**Reitero GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! LOS AMO! **_


	3. Alienado

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Capítulo 3. Alienado.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

— ¿Entonces, me tienes noticias relevantes? —Zim no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez a Skoodge cuando le preguntó, en cambio, toda su atención se centró en el dispositivo que sostenía en sus manos y que al parecer trataba de ensamblar.

El regordete Irken no se sorprendió ante esta acción de su compañero al saber de sobra lo tosco que era Zim con la comunicación y la socialización en general. Se enderezó llevando la mano enguantada hacia su gruesa mandíbula para emular una pose pensativa, tratando de recordar algo que pudiera interesarle al ex invasor.

Y entonces hubo el atisbo de un recuerdo en él.

—Los Altos sospechan de la resistencia, el invasor Dooky interceptó una señal de radio de baja frecuencia e inmediatamente le informó al más Alto Red.

Zim asintió despreocupadamente, soldando la pieza para al fin dar por terminada su tarea y fue entonces cuando prestó real atención al pequeño Irken frente a él. Estudió lánguidamente a Skoodge -_quien a diferencia de Zim, no creció ni un par de centímetros más_\- antes de reírse entre dientes sin descaro alguno.

—Ambos sabemos que se trata de una señal de los Resisty, posiblemente alguno de los mensajes que intercambian sobre los avances del artefacto. —Instó de nuevo Skoodge.

El ex invasor se puso de pie, tomando su más reciente creación consigo para llevarla hacia uno de los compartimentos del laboratorio donde guardaba todos los prototipos de armas o cualquier otro artefacto al que pudiera darle uso. Era el tercer compartimento a punto de reventar en todos esos años, Zim no se consideraba un acumulador pero su apego por la tecnología bien le valía ese título sin intención alguna.

—No seas tonto, pequeño y crédulo Skoodge —El tono de arrogancia en Zim dejaba en claro que a pesar de las recientes noticias sobre el posible fracaso de sus planes, él todavía tenía un as bajo la manga—. El mensaje no será revelado a la armada sin importar cuánto traten de descifrarlo, el equipo de investigación podría tratar de hacerlo sin obtener resultados. —Se encogió de hombros restándole mayor importancia al asunto.

En realidad el asunto carecía de relevancia, el mensaje por el que Skoodge parecía tan alarmado era casi imposible de descifrar gracias al código que en conjunto con Lard Nar y Gaz habían creado; además siendo una señal apenas perceptible haría pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de la frecuencia de cualquier estrella lejana y la descartarían casi de inmediato.

—No lo sé Zim, todo este asunto se está volviendo peligroso ¿qué pasaría si los Altos descubren que estás vivo y nada menos que planeando derrocarlos junto a la resistencia? —Skoodge mató el buen humor de su compañero con ese comentario, pero se dio cuenta que tenía que ser realista con la situación actual.

El enojo trasformó los rasgos de Zim y un ligero gruñido escapó de su garganta reflejando su disgusto.

—Pero eso no pasará a menos que alguien le cuente a los altos —Zim entrecerró la mirada acusadoramente hacia Skoodge—. ¿O es que acaso vas a traicionarme? —Era lo último que esperaba de Skoodge, aunque podía entender a la perfección ese instinto de lealtad hacia sus antiguos líderes debido a la programación de los PAKs.

¿Él podría traicionarlo? Se suponía que el regordete Irken lo estaba ayudando en su causa por el fin común que ambos tenían contra el imperio. Zim no fue el único invasor relegado y discriminado por su incompetencia y altura; muy a su pesar, Skoodge no era tan incompetente para los estándares de un invasor y sobra decir que incluso con un absurdo golpe de suerte logró conquistar el planeta asignado durante el inicio de la "Operación Ruina Inevitable parte 2" ¿y todo para qué? Para que un desconocido invasor se apoderara de su logro a capricho de sus líderes.

Decir que la historia fue patética y lamentable para Zim era genuinamente acertado, pero fuera del hecho de que a él poco le importaba la tragedia reconoció que era la oportunidad perfecta para tener un aliado dentro del imperio. Alguien tan patético como Skoodge sería inmediatamente descartado e ignorado y estaría ahí para informarle de cualquier movimiento sin levantar una sola sospecha.

—No, no voy a delatarte. —replicó el regordete Irken antes de que Zim despotricara aun más, de todos sus compañeros de la academia sabía que él era el más volátil y explosivo de todos.

Ahora también un paranoico, aunque era comprensible después de la revelación sobre la naturaleza de su misión y su estatus como invasor.

Un pitido interrumpió la breve discusión.

"_**Tiene un mensaje en espera Maestro". **_

Habló la computadora desplegando una pequeña pantalla frente a Zim sin que le diera a éste la oportunidad de decidir si tomar o no el llamado.

—Computadora no te dije que la tomaría. —Zim se dio la vuelta con el afán de dejar en claro sus intenciones de ignorar la llamada en espera. Se alejó un par de un pasos pero ni siquiera llegó lo suficientemente lejos cuando la IA intervino de nuevo.

"_**Tampoco es como si hiciera caso a lo que despotrica la mayor parte del tiempo Señor, honestamente me sería más entretenido el hecho de que ignorara la llamada por su necedad y esperar a los dolorosos resultados de su estupidez"**_

Zim frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su computadora y le envió una mala mirada a la IA, Skoodge por su parte simplemente optó por no intervenir en el intercambio verbal.

— ¡La tomaré, pero no es porque tú no quieras que la tome sino porque quiero tomarla! —El Irken apuntó uno de los filosos dedos enguantados hacia arriba para dejar en claro su punto hacia la IA.

Algo remotamente parecido a un bufido escapó del techo seguido de un _**"Como sea".**_

La pantalla antes olvidada cobró vida cuando la señal de audio y video se activó, el rostro de Gaz hizo que Zim retrocediera un paso casi por instinto; el extraterrestre agradeció internamente por haber tomado la llamada y no ignorarla como tenía planeado hacerlo.

Recuperando la compostura de la impresión inicial, Zim se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó para aparentar confianza y seguridad. Su arrogancia le impedía mostrar demasiada vulnerabilidad ante la humana aunque ésta fuese aterradora y cruel ¡Él era un Irken! Tenía que proteger la poca dignidad y credibilidad que le quedaba.

—Oh Gaz-Humana, sólo eres tú —Zim plegó los brazos sobre el pecho despreocupadamente—. ¿A qué debe Zim tu inesperada y desagradable llamada? Interrumpes mi valioso tiempo, cualquier cosa que quieras decir puede esperar hasta mañana. —Zim estuvo a punto de terminar la llamada pero algo en la chica humana llamó la atención del ex invasor.

El rostro de la humana se veía terriblemente mal en comparación a su habitual yo, Zim podría haber jurado que vio semejante estado en la especie al menos un par de veces durante su estadía en ese sucio planeta, y para su consternación identificó el recuerdo a la perfección… la premisa era inaceptable.

—Tú estás… —De nuevo el dedo acusador apuntó, esta vez hacia la pantalla.

Gaz hizo una mueca cuando Zim se alejó al menos un metro de su posición virtual. _Idiota_, pensó y verbalizó.

—Estoy enferma, Dib tuvo un resfriado hace un par de semanas cuando vino a la casa y al parecer me contagió.

Garantizado. Ella tenía una de esas asquerosas enfermedades humanas y Zim nunca fue indiferente a estos focos de infección alienígenas, el Irken corrió hacia la consola de su laboratorio para presionar un enorme botón rojo y casi de inmediato el panel escondido en la misma se abrió dando paso a un cilindro metálico con nomenclatura alienígena que no era Irken. Apenas en una fracción de segundo Zim tomó el objeto y regresó junto a la pantalla donde se dispuso a vaciar el contenido en aerosol del producto.

Nada menos que un producto desinfectante.

La imagen de Gaz en la pantalla se palmeó la cara ante la estupidez del extraterrestre.

— ¡Computadora, inicia protocolo _"sucia bola de tierra"_ en toda la base y restringe el acceso a Gaz por un periodo de cuarenta días como dicta el manual inferior de enfermedades y pestes humanas! —Zim gritó a todo pulmón a pesar del descontento de la computadora.

A regañadientes la computadora acató la orden de su amo no sin antes recalcar lo absurda que era esa medida, a pesar de ello, Zim no escuchó razones.

—Es sólo un resfriado no la peste, idiota —dijo Gaz para después sonarse estrepitosamente la nariz con un pañuelo desechable que tenía en las manos—. El virus no permanece tanto tiempo en el cuerpo humano, por lo general su ciclo…

— ¡No cuestiones las medidas de Zim! —El Irken interrumpió melodramáticamente—. No podrás venir a la base, te libero de tus obligaciones como mi esclava durante ese lapso de tiempo pequeña Gaz.

Se escuchó el apagado sonido de una maldición proveniente de Gaz por el apelativo "esclava" que Zim había empleado, pero por el momento y debido a su malestar lo dejó pasar aunque no sin antes advertirle que le daría una paliza por llamarla de semejante manera.

— ¿Sabes qué? De acuerdo, me tomaré unas vacaciones de tu estúpida cara y voz. —Dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó y la pantalla se volvió negra.

Zim miró la señal muerta por un largo y silencioso momento como si estuviera buscando más allá de la ruidosa estática, algo que casi pudo haber sido una sonrisa tocó la boca del extraterrestre antes de que se apresurara de nuevo hacia la consola y tecleara algunas cosas y presionara un par de botones. En la enorme pantalla de la computadora central del laboratorio se desplegaron varias ventanas.

Motivado por la curiosidad, Skoodge se acercó de nuevo a Zim.

— ¿Qué estás buscando Zim? —Aún en la lejanía, el regordete Irken notó que todas esas ventanas se derivaban de la red cibernética humana que llamaban "Internet".

Zim no respondió de inmediato. Mantuvo la mirada fija en cada una de esas pantallas de una manera inquietante, de hecho él era inquietante por defecto pero ahora lo era aún más. Minutos después, el alienígena soltó un brusco ladrido de risa que casi le hizo atragantarse.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó eufórico—. Computadora consigue lo que dice ahí y alista uno de nuestros Drones para que se lo lleve a la hembra terrícola.

Otro lamento de la computadora no se hizo esperar antes de cumplir con el mandato establecido.

Zim apenas fue consciente de sus acciones pero sí de la mirada incrédula que Skoodge estaba enviándole.

— ¿Qué? —El tono del ex invasor era de pura irritación.

— ¿Acabas de enviarle medicamentos a la humana?

Zim desestimó la cuestión con un simple encogimiento de hombros, en realidad no era la gran cosa.

— ¿Por qué? —siguió Skoodge.

Sí ¿por qué? Se preguntó a sí mismo Zim. Honestamente no tenía la menor idea y admitió con horror que quizá el tiempo que había pasado en ese planeta lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien un tanto misericordioso con esas formas de vida inferior a su esplendida raza, porque a pesar del engaño y traición de sus líderes, Zim todavía consideraba a su raza como una especie superior a la de cualquier otra.

Quizá sólo era sentido común, esa fue la rápida excusa por su extraño actuar.

—Una calculada decisión —siseó Zim—. No puedo esperar cuarenta días para seguir con nuestros planes y no puedo dejar que una de mis secuaces sea una incubadora de gérmenes… ¡es inaceptable! —declaró el Irken sobresaltado.

Sin más que agregar, Zim dejó a Skoodge antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta que él por supuesto no estaría dispuesto a responder. De todas maneras no tenía por qué rendir cuentas a nadie sobre su extraño actuar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará… **_

_**N/A: **_

_**Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde el último capítulo… **_

_**¿Qué es esto? No lo sé… quizá sólo un pequeño indicio de señal de vida del fic… algo corto y casi sin sentido pero a final de cuentas un capítulo más… **_

_**Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿dónde está el ZaGr en esta historia? Bueno, creo que ya había comentado anteriormente que la shipp se cocinará a fuego lento y que me tuvieran paciencia… en fin. **_

_**Me disculpo por esto (si es que alguien todavía tiene interés en leer esta historia XD ) **_

_**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **_

_**Gracias por los RW, se aprecian muchísimo uwu**_


End file.
